Ghost
by Woodsballer
Summary: A collection of entries from the personal journal of Fox McCloud following the events of Command. Rated for dark themes and language. FoxXKrystal Tragic.
1. Entry 1

_**Ghost**_

_A Collection of Entries from_

_the Personal Journal of_

_Fox McCloud_

Star Date: 3012.3.18

She's gone. Not just "She's not in the room" or "Not on the ship." She's actually _gone._

I never meant for it to be this way. When I said I wanted her off of Star Fox, I didn't mean for her to leave completely. Now she's gone to only God knows where.

Does nothing I've done for her mean anything? I spent the past year of my life trying to please her. The only reason I did anything was to make her happy.

………

Screw her. If she wants to leave, she can leave. I don't care.

-Fox


	2. Entry 2

SD: 3012.3.22

I heard her voice today. We were out in the asteroid belt for a rescue mission — Goddamn those stupid tourists.

I can't explain it. One moment, we're coasting through the rocks, focusing on their radio signal. The next, she's on the radio, whispering in my ear. It nearly made me crash.

Falco insists that I was imagining it. He's probably right.

But then I heard her again as soon as we landed, telling me she was sorry. Over and over again, "I'm sorry."

It's gone now, thank God.

I need to get my head on straight. Falco managed to set me up tonight; some vixen off of Fortuna. I really don't feel like going, but I need something to get my mind off of Krystal. I figure this is as good as anything.

-Fox


	3. Entry 3

SD: 3012.3.23

Something must be wrong with my head.

She was there last night. I was just sitting at a table with Sael and I saw her across the room. I could have sworn she was crying.

I can't explain what happened. I tried to stand up, go to her, but as soon as I did, she was gone.

The rest of the night was ruined after than. No matter how much I tried, I couldn't keep my attention on my date — and I still feel weird saying that. My eyes kept drifting to that empty corner.

It's bad enough that I feel this horrible. Why do I have to still see her?

Maybe a good rest will clear my head.

-Fox


	4. Entry 4

SD: 3012.3.26

It's getting worse. I'm seeing her everywhere now.

Walking through Corneria City, she was on almost every corner, watching me. I tried to ignore her, but the more I did, the more she seemed to press in on me. When I did try to go to her or talk to her, she vanished.

She's talking to me more now. It's only little things like "I'm sorry."

"I love you."

"Why, Fox?"

It's starting to get that I can't even sleep. I don't know how much of this I can take.

-Fox


	5. Entry 5

SD: 3012.3.28

It doesn't matter what I do. I can't get her out of my head.

I've done everything to try and get her to leave. Every picture in my quarters has been butchered to cut her out. I completely destroyed the room that used to be hers. But it doesn't matter.

She's still there, forever whispering in my ear.

I've tried to reason with her. Tried to say I'm sorry for everything. But she doesn't listen. Nothing I can get rid of the pain.

Goddamn it, Krystal. Why can't you leave me alone?


	6. Entry 6

SD: 3012.3.30

I can't take it any more. No matter what I do, it doesn't matter.

I've tried over and over to reconcile myself. Anger… Hatred… Forgiveness… I just can't let her go.

I don't know if anyone will read this, but I don't care. It has to be said.

I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything. I've probably been the worst person imaginable, and this is only going to make it worse.

But I can't stand it. I can't go on living like this.

I love her.

Goodbye,

-Fox McCloud


	7. Entry 7

SD: 3012.4.4

Dear Fox,

I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have been so blind. I was mad. I wasn't thinking. I can see now the pain I've caused you.

If it means anything, I still love you. I pray that you'll find it in your heart to forgive me. I don't know where you are, but I hope when I get there, you won't still be feeling what you did.

Until the day we meet again,

-Krystal


	8. Credits

**Credits:**

Legal: Star Fox and related characters are the property of Nintendo. This story is not used for profit in any way. The story "Ghost" is mine and may not be used in part or whole without my permission.

Special thanks to my friends that beta read the story. You know who you are.

I would also like to thank the music group Cavo for their song "Ghost," which was the inspiration for this story.

And thank you to all of you for reading. Please don't forget your review.


End file.
